Lionsgate Toon Studios
is an American-Canadian domiciled animation studio owned by Lionsgate. It was founded on TBD 2016 by TBD. It makes theatrical cartoons, films and television shows. History Filmography Theatrical films * The Mermaid Princess (2017) * War for the Nature (2017) * P.O.L.I.C.E. Squad (2017) * The Wind in the Willows (2017) * Zack: Hell, Heaven and Magic (2018) * Kaiju: Tokyo Monsters (2018) * Les Miserables (2018) * Peter Pan and the Revenge of Captain Hook (2018) * Sixteen Bits (2018) * The Foxes (2018) * The Wizard of Oz (2019) * Aloha! (2019) * Fighter Robot (2019) * Modern Times (2019) * The Monuments Movie (2020) * Just Crazy About the Mouse (2020) * Amulet (2021) * Legend of Ancient Egypt (2021) * Pepsi Power (2021) * High-Speed: Rail Racers (2022) * The Deer Guardian (2022) * Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (2022) * Penguins in the Big City (2023) * Red Riding Hood (2023) * Puss in Boots (2023) * Protectors of the Body (2024) * Aliens (2024) * The Spiritual Dogs (2024) * Kanji and the Light Nunchucks (2024) * Pacland (2026) Theatrical short films * Gates Toons (2017-present) ** Luke Lion (2017-present) ** Sorceria the Magician (2017-present) ** Bonk and Cheese (2017-present) ** Robo-Cheetah ** Carl the Combat Cat ** Two Kids and a Panda ** Roger Hedgehog ** Cuckoo Cat and Genius Cat ** Mr. Giraffe ** The Purple Jackal ** Smarty Muskrat and Timmy ** Greedy Horse ** The Funny Red Pandas ** The Five Superhero Bears ** Two Brave Squirrels ** Agent Cougar and Magic Hamster ** Slick, Robo and Lisa ** Karate Deer ** The Butterfly and the Hawk ** Spike and Rubb: Earth Invaders ** Dingo and the Squirrels ** Tiny Duck and Gerald Dog ** The Neighborhood Friends ** The Friendly Shark ** The Fox and the Speedy Chicken ** vs. Plankton-inspired series ** Russell the Good Ghost ** The Little Foxes ** Salad Professionals ** Buzzcula the Vampire Mosquito Television shows *''Deirdre the Cat'' (2017-present) *''The Garfield and Odie Show'' (2017-present) *''Homer's Odyssey'' (2018-present) *''Awesome Six'' (2018-present) *''The Hunger Games: The Animated Series'' (2018-present) *''Cuphead: The Inkwell Adventures'' (2018-present) *''Magic Power Girls'' (2018-present) *''Hot-Wheels: Generation of Speed'' (2018-present) *''The Phantom Hunters'' (2018-present) *''Mr. Clover: Lucky Leprechaun'' (2018-present) *''Canine Knights'' (2018-present) *''The Luke Lion Show'' (2019-present) *''Surfers' Beach'' (2019-present) *''Comic Strip Mayhem'' (2019-present) *''Rock Dog: The Series'' (2019-present) *''Twlight: City of Horrors'' (2019-present) *''Scott Adventure'' (2019-present) *''The Dumb Bears'' (2020-present) *''Pop, Boing and Crash!'' (2020-present) *''Neo City'' (2020-present) *''The Monster Family'' (2020-present) *''Adventures of Little Figaro'' (2020-present) *''Rayman: Crazy Adventures'' (2021-present) *''Blood Squad'' (2021-present) *''The Rainbow Fairies'' (2021-present) *''Gulliver's Travels'' (2021-present) *''Legend of the Guardian Gods'' (2021-present) *''Facebook Adventures'' (2022-present) *''Life of the Dogs'' (2022-present) *''The Super-Duper Bears'' (2022-present) *''League of Super Idiots'' (2022-present) *''Alienimals'' (2022-present) *''Holiday Antics'' (2022-present) *''The Misadventures of Andy Antelope'' (2022-present) *''Mute: The Mime Girl'' (2023-present) *''Francine Friend and Emmy Enemy'' (2023-present) *''Suburban Power Crew'' (2023-present) *''The Adventures of Sly Cooper and PaRappa the Rapper'' (2023-present) Television specials *''Lionsgate Toon Studios: 10th Anniversary Special'' Direct-to-video films *''Gates Toons Stories'' series Gallery Logos Concept Art On-Screen Logos Variants Trivia * is inspired by Paramount Cartoon Studios/Paramount Television Animation/Paramount Classic Animation, Sony Cartoon Studios, MGM Cartoons, Walt Disney Animation Studios/DisneyToon Studios, Warner Bros. Classic Animation, Walter Lantz Productions/Universal Cartoon Studios, Pudú Producciones, Power Bulldog Cartoons, Wonder Sun Cartoons, Terrytoons, Futurikon, Hanna-Barbera Productions and Xilam.